


Expectations

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi does a cute thing, Evangeline makes things awkward, F/M, Fin and Evangeline are bros, First Meeting, S16, partners, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Detective Evangeline Floyd returns to work after a 2 week leave and meets her new partner who is not what she expected in the slightest. Sonny Carisi wasn't sure what his new partner was going to be like but this was not what he'd pictured. Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to be wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED

Sonny sat at his desk, eyes darting to the entrance of the squad room every 30 seconds. He looked over at the desk diagonal to his and the Starbucks coffee he’d placed in the middle of it. He hoped it was still warm.

  
He was usually a chill person, but this was something else, the anticipation had grown over the past 2 weeks and now all he could do was shift in his seat and wait. Thankfully, only Fin and Benson were at the precinct at the moment, though neither of them were present to see his ever growing discomfort.

* * *

 

 _‘Oh please, for the love of God let someone have made some coffee.’_ Evangeline thought as she stepped out of the elevator. She rounded the corner into the squad room and noticed the new guy sitting at his desk. He was dressed nicely and was definitely cuter than she was expecting.

Eline looked around quickly, Liv was in her office and she assumed Fin was in the break room as he usually was in the morning.

Carisi looked up and jumped slightly. Was this his new partner. _‘Oh wow.’_ he thought. _‘She’s gorgeous.’_ and now she was looking at him. He stood from his chair quickly, almost losing his balance, before walking over.

 _‘Holy hell. He’s tall.’_ She smiled at him politely, noting that Rollins was right, he did indeed seem a little overexcited.

“Hi. Dominick Carisi Jr. You can call me Sonny though.” He held his hand out to shake hers.

“Evangeline Floyd, nice to meet you Carisi.” She replied, shaking his hand quickly. Moving around him, she made her way to her desk. As she took off her coat she looked at the cup of coffee on her desk.

“Oh yeah, I brought that for you, yanno. Fin and Rollins said that you really liked coffee so I thought…” He trailed off and stood by his desk. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

“Thanks.”

It was silent as she reached forward, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip. She didn’t seem to hate it, so he counted that as a win.

“Eline.” Both of their heads shot up as Fin’s voice floated through the quiet squad room.

Evangeline smiled and walked over, smiling when he raised his fist for her to fist bump.

“Good to have you back kid, it’s been quiet without you runnin’ your mouth.”

She laughed and looked him over. “Wow, Fin. Did you forget there was a dress code, I’m not sure I can take you seriously, not in those sneakers.”

Fin grinned and raised a hand to his chest. “Ouch.”

Sonny watched, feeling a little bit awkward. He hated being the new guy. He sat back at his desk as Benson exited her office.

“Floyd, good to have you back, you up for a trip to the hospital?” Liv asked gazing at her with concern.

“Liv, I’m fine, I can handle it.” Evangeline glanced back at Sonny. “We can handle it.” She corrected.

Olivia nodded.

“Someone just called in an assault. The victim’s in the hospital unconscious, I need the two of you to get her statement when she wakes up.”

“Talk to the family as well.” She called over her shoulder as she left, no doubt headed for the crime scene.

Evangeline turned walked back to her desk, grabbing the coffee and her jacket.

“C’mon partner, we’re up.” Sonny nodded and stood, sliding his coat on and following her.

* * *

 

“How long you been with SVU?” Sonny’s voice broke the silence. He looked at the woman next to him who had barely spared him a glance since she’d introduced herself.

“3 years.” Her tone was clipped and he quickly searched for something to keep the conversation going.

“What did you do before?”

“Homicide and I was a patrol cop before that.”

“I was SVU in Queens for a week, Brooklyn before that for almost a month and Staten Island for 2 months. I was patrol cop too before I got promoted to Detective.” He informed her as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“I thought we were supposed to get an experienced detective.” She mentioned offhandedly as she glanced around for a space.

Evangeline’s head snapped to him as her brain caught up with her mouth. She bit her lip. “Shit. Sorry Carisi, I didn’t mean-”

“-It’s okay.” He cut her off. “I know what ya meant.”

She parked and quickly got out of the squad car, looking over at him. Sonny avoided her gaze and started towards the entrance of the hospital. Eline sighed and followed after him. This wasn’t off to a good start and it was her fault.

* * *

Evangeline flashed her badge at the nurse and asked for their victim's room number.

“She’s unconscious at the moment, if you want to wait I’ll ask the doctor to inform you when she’s awake.”

The detectives nodded and wandered over to the chairs outside the woman's room.

“You want a coffee or anythin’?” Carisi asked, looking in the direction of the cafeteria.

“No thanks, listen, about what I said… I didn’t mean it like you think. I just meant that you haven’t been at this long like I was expecting, I wasn’t questioning whether you were good at your job or not.” Eline explained awkwardly.

Carisi smiled at her and shrugged.

“Hey don’t worry about it.” He told her. Evangeline gave a brief smile back and then watched as he stood and pointed meaningfully towards the cafeteria.

 _‘Well done Evangeline, you managed to insult him and make things awkward within the space of 20 minutes.'_ She thought, turning her head to watch him walk away.

_‘What a view though.’_

 

 


End file.
